


The Next Generation

by Bianca_diAngelo



Series: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass Dies, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Neville had four kids, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Same as usual, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, basically just names and ages for my next generation au, i gave scorpius a twin sister because it's what he deserves, im sorry, it basically follows Albus's years but only one book is about Albus, not needed to read those btw, on scorbus because im evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_diAngelo/pseuds/Bianca_diAngelo
Summary: Basically names, ages, and houses of all the characters (real and oc's) in my Next Generation auThis is helpful but it really isn't needed to read those
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/James Sirius Potter, Frank Longbottom/Roxanne Weasley, Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Hugo Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander/Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Lucy Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: The Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144331
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters

For context I changed some of the ages and houses of the characters to make sure all of them are at Hogwarts when Albus is in his fourth year, and to make sure the people to house count was relatively even

Potter’s

James Sirius Potter  
12 - 2nd Year in Book 1 (make of this what you will, I’ve been basing all the ages off of Albus,, I just find it easier idk lol)  
Gryffindor  
Quidditch Captain - Seeker

Albus Severus Potter  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Slytherin

Lily Luna Potter  
9 - 1st Year in Book 3  
Gryffindor

Theodore (Teddy) Lupin  
14 - 4th Year in Book 1  
Hufflepuff  
Quidditch - Beater

Dursley's

Monica Dursley  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Slytherin  
Quidditch - Chaser

Weasley’s

Victoire Weasley  
14 - 4th Year in Book 1  
Hufflepuff  
Quidditch - Chaser

Dominique Weasley  
12 - 2nd Year in Book 1  
Hufflepuff

Louis Weasley  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Hufflepuff

Molly Weasley II  
14 - 4th Year in Book 1  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch - Chaser

Lucy Weasley  
12 - 2nd Year in Book 1  
Gryffindor

Roxanne Weasley  
13 - 3rd Year in Book 1  
Gryffindor  
Quidditch - Beater

Fred Weasley II  
12 - 2nd Year in Book 1  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch - Beater

Rose Granger-Weasley  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Gryffindor  
Quidditch - Chaser

Hugo Granger Weasley  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Hufflepuff

Longbottom’s

Frank Longbottom II  
13 - 3rd Year in Book 1  
Gryffindor  
Quidditch - Keeper

Aliceah (Alice) Longbottom II (al-iss-ee-uh,,, for clarification)  
12 - 2nd Year in Book 1  
Gryffindor

Anastasia (Stas) Longbottom (an-uh-staw-see-uh)  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Ravenclaw

Alexandria (Alex) Longbottom  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch - Chaser

Scamander's

Lorcan Scamander  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Ravenclaw

Lysander Scamander  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Ravenclaw

Malfoy’s

Scilicia (Skizz) Malfoy (sill-iss-see-uh)  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch Captain - Seeker

Scorpius Malfoy  
11 - First Year in Book 1  
Slytherin

Zabini’s

Leila Zabini  
12 - 2nd Year in Book 1  
Slytherin  
Quidditch Captain - Keeper

Leon Zabini  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Hufflepuff  
Quidditch - Chaser

Nott’s

Tiberius Nott  
13 - 3rd Year in Book 1  
Slytherin  
Quidditch - Seeker

Brutus Nott  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Slytherin  
Quidditch - Beater

Finnigan-Thomas’s

Harper Finnigan-Thomas  
9 - 1st Year in Book 3  
Slytherin  
Quidditch - Chaser

Michael Finnigan-Thomas  
9 - 1st Year in Book 3  
Slytherin

(they aren't twins,, both are adopted)

Wood’s

Natalie Wood  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Hufflepuff  
Quidditch - Seeker

Nicolas Wood  
9 - 1st year in Book 3  
Hufflepuff  
Quidditch Captain - Chaser

Jordan’s

Deanna Jordan (dee-an-uh)  
14 - 4th Year in Book 1  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch - Commentator

Seanna Jordan (shay-nuh)  
13 - 3rd Year in Book 1  
Gryffindor  
Quidditch - Chaser

Goyle’s 

Oliver Goyle  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Slytherin  
Quidditch - Beater

Vincent Goyle  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Slytherin

Other Characters Relevant to the Plot (Fair Warning: it’s mostly extra Quidditch Players)

Brooke Harper  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch - Keeper

Brienne Ivory  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Slytherin

Wyvern Oceans  
11 - 1st Year in Book 1  
Hufflepuff  
Quidditch - Beater

Waverley Oceans  
10 - 1st Year in Book 2  
Gryffindor

Samuel Zyler  
10 - First Year in Book 2  
Gryffindor  
Quidditch - Beater

Autumn Dale  
9 - 1st Year Book 3  
Gryffindor  
Quidditch - Chaser

Emmyana (Emmie) Wilcox  
8 - 1st Year in Book 4  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch - Beater

Harlan Bentley  
8 - 1st Year in Book 4  
Ravenclaw  
Quidditch - Chaser

Saturn Dyvinn  
9 - 1st Year in Book 3  
Slytherin  
Quidditch - Chaser

Ellanor Walmsley  
9 - 1st Year in Book 3  
Hufflepuff  
Quidditch - Keeper


	2. Quidditch Teams

Quidditch Teams (These are based on the last book in this series, members will come and go until then)

Gryffindor

Seeker, Captain - James Sirius Potter

Keeper - Frank Longbottom II

Beater1 - Roxanne Weasley

Beater2 - Samuel Zyler

Chaser1 - Rose Granger-Weasley

Chaser2 - Seanna Jordan

Chaser3 - Autumn Dale

Ravenclaw

Seeker, Captain - Scilicia Malfoy

Keeper - Brooke Harper

Beater1 - Fred Weasley II

Beater2 - Emmie Wilcox

Chaser1 - Molly Weasley II

Chaser2 - Alex Longbottom

Chaser3 - Harlan Bentley

Slytherin

Seeker - Tiberius Nott

Keeper, Captain - Leila Zabini

Beater1 - Brutus Nott

Beater2 - Oliver Goyle

Chaser1 - Harper Finnigan-Thomas

Chaser2 - Monica Dursley

Chaser3 - Saturn Dyvinn

Hufflepuff

Seeker - Natalie Wood

Keeper - Ellanor Walmsley

Beater1 - Teddy Lupin

Beater2 - Wyvern Oceans

Chaser1 - Victoire Weasley

Chaser2 - Leon Zabini

Chaser3, Captain - Nicolas Wood


	3. Relationships

Relationships

Scorpius Malfoy / Albus Severus Potter

James Sirius Potter / Alice Longbottom II

Lily Luna Potter / Lysander Scamander

Rose Granger-Weasley / Leila Zabini

Leon Zabini / Scilicia Malfoy

Hugo Granger-Weasley / Stas Longbottom

Teddy Lupin / Victoire Weasley

Alex Longbottom / Brutus Nott

Roxanne Weasley / Frank Longbottom II

Lorcan Scamander / Dominique Weasley

Tiberius Nott / Lucy Weasley

Fred Weasley II / Seanna Jordan

Louis Weasley / Michael Finnigan-Thomas

Monica Dursley / Natalie Wood

Molly Weasley II / Deanna Jordan

Harper Finnigan-Thomas / Nicolas Wood

Oliver Goyle / Saturn Dyvinn

Wyvern Oceans / Harlan Bentley

Emmie Wilcox / Brooke Harper / Autumn Dale


	4. Books in the Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the list of all the books that will be in this series

Teddy Lupin and the Forgotten Painting

Alice Longbottom and the Useless Love Potion

Leila Zabini and the Room of Requirement

Albus Potter and the Cursed Children

Lorcan Scamander and the Death of the Prophet

Rose Granger-Weasley and the Order of the Legacies

Scilicia Malfoy and the Ressurection Stone (this one's a working title, I'm still figuring out the details)


End file.
